You Said Never Again
by CrashObsessed
Summary: It all flashed back to me in a second. The hurt, the beatings, every single thing he had ever done to me. See, in a phone call, everything can change." Rated PG-13 for violence, language, and sexual concepts. Flames accepted. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning Of Summer

**1. The Beginning Of Summer**

I woke up slowly, and rubbed my eyes, still tired. I looked at my watch; it was July 1st. Sitting up, I groaned realizing this summer wasn't going to be much fun at all. Maybe I'd help Joey out at the car lot. I stood up and walked inside of my bathroom, standing in front of my mirror. I ran a hand through my jet black hair and continue to stare at my reflection. I wasn't thinking about myself, though. All of my thoughts were focused on that brown haired, beautiful musician…My girlfriend, Ashley Kerwin.

I smiled while thinking, _What if she were here right now, and not in England? Maybe we'd be lying in bed, cuddling. Maybe we'd even be naked, after a night full of wonderful, tender sex._ I shook my head at myself, then walked back into my bedroom and took off my PJs, then pulled on a pair of denim jeans, my BikeToBerfest t-shirt, and then my favorite: a leather jacket. I walked downstairs as if I was in a hurry, and saw Angie and Joey sitting at the dining table, laughing at some joke. Staring at them, I just had to frown. They were having fun, and I knew I should be happy, but I just couldn't. There was Joey, the dad, and Angie, the daughter. There was someone missing, but it wasn't me. It was a mom. This family didn't even need me; that was one of the main reasons I had run away in the first place.

I sighed silently, and opened the front door as quietly as I could, and walked outside, closing it behind me gently. I ran my hand through my hair, immediately wanting to be back up in my warm room, but I knew I wasn't going to go back upstairs, risking disturbing Joey and Angie's breakfast.

I wanted to run away again, and this time, I didn't want Joey to find me, but that wasn't possible. No matter what, I'd always end up back here. I walked into the garage and got my guitar. I stroked the neck of my guitar, glad to have it back after that Skinny guy stole it. I strummed on it, growing extremely bored. Joey entered the garage and cleared his throat. I looked up at him.

"Craig, Angie and I are going to see a movie. You'll be okay, right?" I nodded, feeling myself becoming angry and sad at the same time. I wanted to go along even if it was some stupid kid's movie. I wanted to be invited to come with them at the very least, but of course, I was just the orphan Joey was taking care of. He left, not even saying goodbye, and I went back to strumming on my guitar.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I stood up, put my guitar away, and went back to my cozy room. I laid down on my bed, running both hands through my hair, and thinking of Ash. No matter what, I couldn't get her out of my head. I glanced at my computer, thinking of sending her an e-mail, but decided against it. I sighed and looked at my calendar. This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Some Very Excluded Feelings

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, my first chapter was short, but I'm working on making longer chapters. This is the beginning, and I just want to get show what Craig's feelings are during the beginning of summer. For example, when he saw Joey and Angie sitting at the table and felt left out. Those feelings, of being left out, will be important later on in the story.

By the way, unfortunately I don't own any of Degrassi or any of its characters. I'd like to, but nope, I don't.

**2. Some Very Excluded Feelings**

Finally, I got up off my ass, and went over to my desk, then plopped down in my chair and got out the lyrics for the song I was supposed to write for Kevin Smith's movie. After a bit, I dropped my pencil on my desk and sighed. I looked up at my computer monitor and turned it on, then checked my e-mail quickly. Nothing. No e-mails at all. I had sent Ash about 2 e-mails since last week, and she still hadn't replied. I punched my desk angrily, wincing at the pain. After rubbing my knuckle for about a minute, I picked up my pencil again and started to work on that stupid song.

A couple hours later, Joey and Angie finally came back home. Angie was carrying a shopping bag, probably full of some new toys Joey had bought her. He came up to my room, and looked at me, smiling.

"Hey, Craaaig." He said, stretching out my name. Obviously, he was relaxed. I looked up at him and gave him a quick half-smile. "How's it going?" Joey added. _'Hmm…well, I'm as bored as hell, I miss Ash, and she hasn't replied to my e-mail that I sent her a week ago. So, it's going great!' _I thought sarcastically to myself, but instead of saying that, I replied, "It's going…okay."

Joey nodded, grinned at me, and then went downstairs. I sighed again, and my thoughts drifted back to Ashley. I hit my head against the wall of my room, and after swearing under my breath, I got up and laid down in my bed. After, I don't know how long, my eyes began to close and I quickly glanced at my clock. It was 9…Or maybe 6. No, definitely 9. I turned my head away from the now-getting-fuzzy clock and readjusted my pillow. Soon after that, I had fallen asleep.

I shot up and sat in my bed, sweat trickling down my forehead. I looked at my clock, 6 AM. I groaned and recalled the dream I had been having. Something bad, horrible…_I was at home, sitting down on the couch, watching TV. Then, suddenly, Joey, Caitlin, and Angie are walking inside the front door. They're laughing and they walk right past me, not noticing me or saying anything. Then…I'm telling Ash how I want to come to England with her. She says the same things, that she needs to get away from me. Next…Ash is at the airport and I'm waiting for her to run towards me and jump into my awaiting arms. Instead, she looks around, then looks straight at me, but doesn't do a thing. A red-haired boy, the same height as Ash, comes from behind her and kisses her cheek. _

'No…those things aren't going to happen. I know it. Ash and Joey and Caitlin and Angie, they love me. Don't they?' I wondered. I slowly got up and ran a hand through my hair. I blinked a couple of times, then went downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door. Surprise, surprise; there isn't anything inside. I closed it, and noticed a note on the fridge door. It said in messy handwriting (I almost had to squint to read it), _Hey, Craig. Angie and I went out for breakfast. We're also going shopping and getting groceries. We might be back late, though, because Angie's aunt (my sister) invited us over for a while._

_Joey_

I sighed and crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash. I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, then turned on the TV. As I flick through channels, I realize this will probably be my most used spot for the summer. Wish it could be Ash's bed, though. Maybe if she hadn't abandoned me…I sighed and forced those thoughts out of my head, then tried to concentrate on the TV.

The phone rang, breaking my pathetic concentration on the TV. I looked at the phone, then back at the TV. Probably Joey calling. Let it be, I didn't care. After a couple of rings, the phone finally stopped. I half-smiled, hoping Joey was worried or something. I knew it was wrong to feel that way, but I couldn't help it.

A few minutes later, the phone rang again. I sighed, reached over, and decided to pick it up. I hated the sound of the phone ringing when the TV was on, or when I was playing music. I guess I also kind of knew what it was like to be the person calling, but no one was answering. It was like Ash not answering my e-mails. As I frowned at the thought of Ash, I shook my head at myself, then said, "Hello?" into the phone.

"Hey, Craig." Said a very, very familiar voice. A voice that…I didn't know if I wanted to hear.


	3. Is That Really You?

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Ugh, I've been so damn busy with school. But I'll have more time now. Actually, this chapter I'm proud of; I'm not sure why, though…It just seems really kind of…deep. Haha, now I'm in one of my sentimental moods. It's kinda short, and I wanted to write more on this chapter, but decided not to. Anyways…the chapter…

**3. Is That Really You?**

I nearly dropped the phone. It wasn't…It couldn't be. No…not him. I had to say something, though. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't just hang up on him. "H-h-hey." I stuttered. "Um…uh…who is this?" I managed to ask, even though I already pretty much knew who it was.

He laughed softly, "You don't know?" He paused. "It's your dad. Remember me?" Another small laugh.

I swallowed hard; yeah, it was him. My dad. 'Hang up,' I told myself. 'Hang up!' But my arm wouldn't listen; it just kept the phone right up against my ear.

"Yeah…I remember you." It was hard not to remember my dad. The guy who had hit me every time I messed up, even if it was something small.

He laughed again, and I could practically see the smile on his face. I closed my eyes, trying to get that image out of my head, but opened them again as he asked me, "So, Craigger, do you want to come over? Spend some time with your dad?"

It all flashed back to me in a second. The hurt, the beatings, every single thing he had ever done to me. And it hurt more than anything; knowing that my dad…my dad…would hit me; would hate me for the things I did. This…this fact had a bigger impact on me than any of the beatings, or anything else he had done to me. See…in a phone call, everything can change.

I swallowed hard, thinking, _No, of course not, I don't wanna spend any time with you, Dad. I want this to not be happening; you should be dead, damn it!_ I licked my lips slowly, wondering what to say to him. Even though I hated him, I still couldn't hurt his feelings. Something inside me wouldn't let me do that. Probably because the last time I saw him, we fought, and then he supposedly died…I didn't want that to happen again. I wanted my dad in my life, but at the same time, I didn't.

"I can't, Dad. Sorry, but, uh, Joey wants me to go get some breakfast." I lied, and then rubbed my eyes. I knew he was disappointed, so I added, "Maybe another time?" Inside my head, I thought, 'Not.'

"Sure." He replied, sounding distracted. "You can always come, anytime you want. I'll talk to you later, Craigger. Oh, and don't tell Joey I called. He wouldn't want us to talk or meet each other. You know him." And then, he hung up. I slowly put the phone down, thinking about everything that had just happened. He was alive. My dad…alive. I smiled slightly and sat back down, then watched TV until Joey and Angie got back, which was about 4 whole hours later.

Joey called me over to help as they were putting away the groceries. I ignored him, looking at the TV. I heard him sigh as he walked towards where I was. Joey picked up the remote and flicked off the TV. I continued to stare at the blank, black screen.

"Craig! Get up and help." He said loudly. I glanced at him, then back at the TV screen, shaking my head.

"I don't feel like it." Finally, I got up, and begun to walk upstairs, to my room. Of course, Joey followed me, "Get downstairs and help, Craig." His voice was calm, but he was definitely angry.

"No thanks." I replied politely, then walked inside my room and closed the door behind me before collapsing onto my bed and stretching. Joey opened my room door, "Did you take your meds?" He asked softly.

I frowned angrily. I hated when he asked me that. I just hated it. "Get the fuck out of my room, Joey!" Then he did something I would have least expected. He slapped me across the face. I stared fixedly at him, my cheek burning. But at least now I had a reason to get mad at him. Before I could say anything, though, Joey said angrily, "Don't swear, Craig! Angie's downstairs and I don't need her hearing you talk like that!" He pulled at my arm, forcing me to stand up. I pushed him away and grabbed some money, stuffing it into my pocket.

"I'm leaving, Joey. I've had enough." It was true; I had had enough. Enough of Joey never treating me like I was actually his son, enough of his stupid, little lectures that didn't mean anything to me, enough of how fucking stupid he seemed. I pushed past him, and walked downstairs. Angie was sitting at the dining table, drinking milk and eating Poptarts. There were a couple of crumbs around her mouth, and she had just spilt a bit of milk on her shirt. I had to smile. I op the shoe closet, and pulled on my worn, but still favorite, leather jacket and pair of shoes. I took one last glance of Joey's house, then unlocked the front door and opened it. As I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, I wondered where I should go now. Then, I remembered…_You can always come, anytime you want._ I grinned, and walked towards the bus stop, my thoughts focused on my dad.


End file.
